


Don't Wake The Virgil

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman has to stay quiet so as not to wake Virgil… but Logan is making that very difficult [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!





	Don't Wake The Virgil

It was too cute.

Virgil had fallen asleep on the couch. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night, so when he laid down on the couch, he was out like a light. Patton had come in to drape him with a blanket and give him that stuffed animal Patton got him for Christmas but he was too embarrassed to sleep with. 

Now the youngest of the four lovers was curled into a ball on the couch, cuddling Patton’s hand-sewn teddy bear, under a purple blanket, sleeping peacefully.

Even Logan couldn’t help but smile.

Roman was sat on the other side of the couch, jotting down ideas in a journal whilst Logan sat next to him, reading a book. It was a peaceful scene…

Until Roman felt fingers skittering down his spine. 

He gasped and squeaked, the touch a bit too ticklish not to.

“Logan!” Roman growled, squirming at the touch.

Logan gave him a smile… a smug and teasing smile. 

He held a single finger up to his mouth.”Shh…” He pointed at Virgil, peacefully sleeping nearby.

Oh

Oh no.

Roman made a move to get up, but Logan grabbed his collar and tickled the back of his neck.

“Try to run and I’ll get your death spot. Don’t give me that look, I know you love this game~” Logan grinned as Roman went limp with a wobbly smile and bouncy giggles.

Roman went bright red and slapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Virgil stir. Fortunately he went still again, still sleep.

He felt five fingers purposefully poke… poke… poke at his back. All up and down his spine. Poke. Poke. Poke. Each with purpose and determination to make Roman laugh.

“MMF!” Roman made a strangled noise when Logan tweaked his hip.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Roman felt himself trembling. Everything tickled so much more when you weren’t supposed to laugh! 

He bit his lip and tried to ride out the urge to giggle, but it never went away. He could feel laughter bubbling inside him as Logan kept poking.

“You’re shaking.” Logan whispered into his ear. “I hope you’re not thinking of laughing. We wouldn’t want to wake Virgil, would we?”

Roman snickered and his shoulder shot up to protect his ear. He just knew Logan had a shit-eating grin on him!

Fingers began poking his ribs… slowly crawling upwards. 

“Tickle tickle, Roman.” He purred. 

God- no, don’t go up!

Roman curled up, shaking with a grin so wide his cheeks hurts. Despite his best efforts a few occasional giggles were slipping out.

He saw Virgil shift and grumble out of the corner of his eye before Logan dragged a nail down his abs. Roman squeaked and snorted, still holding on to his laughter… just barely.

“Huh… Whatsit…” Virgil rubbed his eye and looked up. He paused and then yawned. “Yer doin’ it wrong, Lo. Get his pits.” He muttered, still sleepy. 

Logan grinned. “Excellent idea, Virgil.”

Without any further warning Logan shoved his hands under Roman’s arms and began scribbling at the skin. 

Roman threw his head back and roared with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

“Cool.” Virgil turned over and closed his ideas with a smile, letting Roman’s laughter guide him to sleep.


End file.
